one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragna The Bloodedge Vs Cloud Strife
Ragna The Bloodedge Vs Cloud Strife Description The two carriers of the Back -Ass swords are measured in OMM , where his series have been unbeaten so far Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE.......MINUTE...........MELEE Player 1 (Ragna the Bloodedge) Player 2 (Cloud Strife) Alright/ '''uh one sec '''Alright! Melee In the same place where they fought Sakura and Tifa , a man with white hair and red jacket walking around the place, I is not surprised by the damage he knows that was a fight for something that is normal. He sees Sakura's body buried in the rock, but gives the same even stop walking , the reason was simple a girl with blond hair and black suit, with an umbrella appears behind him . Ragna: What do you rabbit? Rachel: I just come to tell you not to follow this path, because otherwise you will face something bigger than you and me. Ragna: So where am I going ?, backwards ? Do not say stupid things Rachel: I did not mean that, did you go looking for something or someone ? Ragna: It's none of your business Rachel said nothing, what he had already said what he said and goes, Ragna wends its way but then a tree begins to cer and was all over the media, did nothing just pulled his giant sword and short, then appears responsible , was Cloud Strife Cloud: Hey, you have not seen a girl with brown hair Here? Ragna: No Cloud: Ok, Shit, where you are tifa ? damn rats Ragna: Rats? Cloud: If a group of mutant rats attacked us and we parted group Ragna: Hmph, Then they must be hiding something or trying Cloud: You too you were attacked ? Ragna: No, to a slightly annoying companion Cloud: Wait a second, you Ragna The Bloodedge Ragna: And if I am, do you have a problem with that? Cloud gets upset and annoyed with his sword performs his signature move , a powerful fire attack . Cloud: Your attacks about my friends in Kagutsuchi , avenge my friends avalanche. Ragna: Not those who talk to me , but where will this take , so I finish it as fast as possible (cues Blood Pain II) ENTER HEAT A BATTLE ENGADE! 1:00 Ragna and Cloud begins its swordfight , are very closed, but Ragna creates claws of the black beast and gores Cloud , then you perform a combo , Cloud ends against a tree. 54 Seconds Cloud: Shft! Cloud enconces activates your Limit Break, Cross Slash , your body begins to shine and has a yellow clor , Ragna did not care and continued his attack......It was a terrible mistake Cloud: Cross Slash Ragna was close enough for the impact of Cloud , so this is not much strengthened himself, and saw him as a strong lightning beat his opponent. And to make things better for Cloud , Ragna term paralyzed. Cloud: My Turn! Cloud begins to make a combo Ragna enable your Materia Lightning Bolt , throwing powerful rays to Ragna . 42 Seconds BOOM! Emerged a large explosion, for the attack, but Cloud was intended to ensure that Ragna not survive and throws another this time with his Materia fire . This causes a great explosion, Cloud then decides to leave. But the fight is not over and listen to Ragna . Ragna: Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! BlazBlue, activate! 35 Seconds Ragna activates the Blazblue , Cloud responds performing the Meteor , but Ragna dodges easily . The scenario suffers great damage because of that, Ragna Cloud hits and begins with a combo, the two end up in the air and Ragna , makes the Inferno Divisor. Ragna: Let's see how you like that 28 Seconds Ragna starts makes his Astral Finish , Cloud tries to resist as best he can , after the attack and to the surprise of Ragna , Cloud rises. Ragna prepares a blow, but Cloud locks. Cloud: I'm not gonna lose 17 Seconds Cloud Activate your Limit Break, Blade Beam, hits his master sword on the ground and a powerful beam of energy comes from the , this makes Ragna off balance. Cloud then begins with the combo, Ragna takes away , but Cloud continues his attack and send Ragna against the wall , curiously is where Sakura buried after his battle with Tifa . 12 Seconds Ragna gets up , his eyes turn red and dark aura begins to appear around. Ragna: I will kill you 8 Seconds Cloud prepares one of his most powerful attacks , this closes his eyes, and then starts running , Ragna does the same. 3 Seconds Cloud: Omnislash! Cloud makes the Omislash Version 5, but Ragna , his unlimited active . A strong cut that created a vacuum was performed strong , we must now wait for the winner. 0 Seconds Ragna keeps his sword , then Cloud starts spitting blood, was powerful , but not fast and speed is everything in this kind of combat. Ragna: I'm not gonna waste anymore time on you, asshole! Tifa: Final Heaven! Ragna: What?! Ragna dodges the attack Tifa , this grabs Cloud and goes, Ragna not want to waste time with it and goes well, Rachel appears at the end of all this. Rachel: Ragna luck , the will need with whatever comes . Rachel goes, but then buried beside the body of Sakura , a character appears . ???: It's like when we were girls Sakura , you always I have to get in a hole. Results (cues Rebelion) This Melee Winner Is..... Ragna the BloodedgeCategory:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:T.O.M.U Category:One Minute Melees with Music